House Husband
by BreakMyDreams
Summary: House husband, Blaine had never liked that term, but he'd heard it in conjunction with his own name so many times over the years that it had almost lost its sting, almost.  Mentions of past mpreg and chubby!blaine


_House husband_, Blaine had never liked that term, but he'd heard it in conjunction with his own name so many times over the years that it had almost lost its sting, almost. They had never really planned it this way, there was never a conversation about one of them making more money than the other does, there really couldn't have been. Kurt had just graduated college and Blaine had just been about to start his senior year when he found out he was pregnant. They'd agreed that he would postpone his last two semesters a year, just until the baby was old enough that they felt comfortable leaving him or her with a sitter. Their daughter, Allie, was two months old when Kurt landed his first role on Broadway and by then both men were so in love with that little baby that they decided they wanted another as soon as Blaine could handle it. Eighteen months later, Ava was born and Blaine's final year of school was put off indefinitely.

It wasn't until five years later that Blaine finally graduated with his bachelor's degree, just two months shy of his twenty ninth birthday and with both of their daughters in school; Blaine made the decision to go to work, part time at least. They didn't need the money, as Kurt had already established himself on Broadway, but Blaine felt like he needed to prove he was capable of doing something other than reproducing. He'd been at his job for six months the night that the condom broke and five months later, just a month shy of having been with the company a year, he'd had to leave his job. Being pregnant with twins was a lot more difficult than he would have thought. Those words started appearing next to his name again almost immediately, 'house husband' or in some cases, 'stay at home dad', and in some of the seedier gossip rags, 'kept man'. There had been a time, shortly after their marriage that the term 'trophy husband' had appeared but the pregnancy and birth of their twins had put an end to the use of that one.

At thirty years old, his body just didn't bounce back the way it had when he was in his early twenties and even chasing after two mischievous little boys for over two years hadn't done much in the way of getting rid of the eighteen pounds that clung to his frame. After the appearance of his first gray hair, just after the birth of the twins, and the subsequent turn from black to 'salt and pepper', Blaine felt it was safe to say he was falling apart at the seams. He felt horrible, and that feeling was only increased by the knowledge that most people would look at his life and wouldn't see a thing wrong with it. He had a husband who, God only knows why, loved him, four children who were all healthy and happy, and an overall comfortable life; he didn't have to scrap and save for things and budget and put off buying items his family needed like so many did. He didn't feel like this most days, but today was different, Kurt had a premier today and was expecting his husband to be there in support of him. The week leading up to a premier always set the tabloids a blaze, and Blaine, being the glutton for punishment that he was, couldn't help but look when his or Kurt's name appeared.

It was always the same old set of recycled headlines, 'star of the stage fed up and leaving', 'Kurt Hummel- Only staying for the kids', and someone would always managed to snap a picture of him when he was barely awake, dropping the kids off at school and tag it with the headline, 'pregnant again'. That fact that it was two years after the birth of Jackson and James, their twins, and his stomach still noticeably pooched out didn't help him any. The premier wouldn't do anything to quell that particular rumor either, he'd go of course, and Kurt would undoubtedly pull him out to pose for a couple of photos in his ill fitting suit. If that didn't satisfy the gossips of this town then tomorrow mornings front page would be a picture of him with Kurt cut out and the headline, 'pregnant and alone'.

"I don't know why you read that crap", Kurt said from behind him, reading the headline and rolling his eyes before leaning forward to get a better look at the picture of Blaine crouched down, kissing their sons goodbye in front of their preschool, a sack from a local bakery in hand. "I thought the school said they were going to keep those assholes off their property."

Blaine sighed, exiting out of the article about how he was 'fighting to keep his kids' as well as 'eating his emotions', whatever that meant. "They did, and they have", He turned to face Kurt, pulling his glasses off in the process, "They can't do anything about the ones that hide in the bushes across the street though."

Kurt just shook his head, wandering towards the living room with Blaine following, "I just don't understand why they have this obsession with us", He sighed, flopping back onto the couch.

"Oh, I don't know", Blaine rolled his eyes, joining his husband on the couch, "They are probably just wondering what a successful Broadway star is doing married to a tub of lard whose only claim to fame is popping out kids."

The other man pinched his arm at that, "That's why I don't like you reading that crap, you come away saying things that are so far from the truth they aren't even funny", He huffed, prying Blaine's hand away from where it was rubbing at the flesh he'd pinched and pressing a kiss there and then another to his cheek. "You are not a tub of lard and you most certainly haven't just popped out kids. You've brought four of the most precious little lives into this world and you not only take care of them every day, you take care of me and put up with my shitty hours and have just generally made me the happiest man alive."

Blaine curled into his side, sighing heavily, "That still doesn't change the fact that I'm almost thirty four, fat, and well on my way to being white headed."

"You are not fat, hon", Kurt murmured, locking an arm around his husband's waist and squeezing lightly, "You've had four kids, your body's changed, it had too but you are absolutely not fat and I personally, just so happen to love you body, and the gray. It's sexy."

Blaine chuckled into Kurt's neck at that, relaxing into his embrace.

"I'm being serious here", Kurt added, "I guess if you don't believe me then I'm just going to have to show you."

Blaine pulled back at that, searching Kurt's face for signs that he was serious.

"The twins are staying with Finn and Rachel tonight and the girls are at a friend's house", Kurt smiled slyly. "While we do still have to go to this premier, I think I can honestly say that you are in for quiet a treat when we get home", He finished, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis, pecking his husband on the lips and then retreating into their bedroom.

_A/N- If there is any interest, I might continue this at some point. Either way, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
